The Twins of Beauty
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Percy hasn't been himself lately. A new pack of girls have taken an interest in percy and Bailey and Lacey want him. They are twins... They have friends to help them. Annabeth makes up a plan to get her Seaweed Brain back... Dedicated to Lacey and Bailey.
1. Chapter 1

The Twins of Beauty

Percy's point of view…

Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Lacey and Bailey Klark!!!

Please! When you review this story, please congratulate Bailey and Lacey for their story, and say hi!!!

I do not own this story… Bailey and Lacey do!!!!! LOL!!

Enjoy the New Story!!!

I was at the border of camp half-blood. I was by Thalia's tree. I was with Annabeth and I felt like telling her the truth…

"Annabeth, all this time that we have spent together, I have wanted to tell you one thing that is very important… Annabeth Chase, I lo…." A bus that was dropping off these girls, girls that were very cute and dressed in very fashionable clothes, caught me off…

I thought that they were daughters of Aphrodite.  
I didn't think they were when they started pulling out A's from Chiron's halfblood Test…  
Aphrodite didn't really have an act for smarts unless it was for matchmaking or love…  
Anyways, I was watching them and one of the girls with the shirt on that said Bailey looked at me…  
She smirked a brilliant smile at me and I smiled weakly back…  
Boy!  
They were in a pack!  
And they were with just girls.  
No boys with them!  
Ha!  
They both looked like twins… they had to be sisters…  
"Percy… You were going to ask me something very important… Please tell me… I would love to know…" Annabeth pleaded.  
"Oh, yeah, I was going to tell you that I'm glad we have been friends for so long and I got you this…" I said stupidly…  
She was not expecting this…  
She was expecting me tell her that I loved her…  
I think she was jealous of those twins…  
I was going to tell her I loved her, but man!  
Look at those girls!  
Keep it together Percy!  
You know that Annabeth is the only one for you!  
I was confused…  
I pulled a sterling silver heart necklace that I had gotten for Annabeth three years ago but never gave to her…  
"Oh Percy! It's so beautiful! It must have cost a lot! Here if you'd like me too… I'd like to repay you…" Annabeth whispered to me.  
Then she kissed me…  
I saw the girl called Bailey look at me and Annabeth kissing and she turned away slightly disappointed…  
I felt awkward and backed away from Annabeth kissing me…  
"Percy, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do that… were you not ready?" Annabeth asked.  
"Annabeth, I didn't want you to kiss me! I gave that to you as a friend and a friend only…" I told her.  
"Percy, I thought that you were going to tell me that you… that you love me… were you?" She asked totally innocent.  
"No! I was only going to give you a friendly gift! Don't ever kiss me like that again!" I yelled at he in an angry voice.  
She got scared and ran into my arms.  
I didn't even try and hug her.  
"But Percy, I thought that you loved me all this time in our friendship… I love you. I thought we were in love… I'm confused. Why are you being so mean? Your not even holding me like you used too…" She asked in a sad, lost, and scared voice and her face described it too…

"Well maybe I don't like you the way that you like me! Have you ever thought of that possibility Annabeth? Have you? Huh?" I yelled at her.  
She was longing for me to touch her and protect her.  
I just wouldn't touch her for some reason…  
My body wouldn't let me…  
it was like a whole other me was taking place so I couldn't interfere.  
It wasn't Kronos for sure.  
He was dead.  
It was making me mad for some reason because I really did love Annabeth…  
I didn't know what was happening…  
Maybe it was an emotion because of those girls who entered the camp…

It was like taking me over big time!  
A little too big time…

"Percy, are you saying that you don't love me back? I've gotten over Luke and I only like you… You don't love…. You don't love me?" Annabeth started to have the quiet tears.  
Tears were coming down her gray stormy eyes.  
I was confused.  
What the Hades was happening to me?  
I had no control at all…  
She looked at me like she was going to commit suicide if I said no.  
"Annabeth, there are other guys out there for you. For me, it's a no. I don't like you at all. So please leave me out of it?" I walked away with her crying so much that she could make a river…  
I felt terrible.  
She was quite when she cried though…  
I heard one last thing before I left her on Half-blood hill like she did to me…

"Percy, don't do this… Please. I know you and this is not you! You've changed. This isn't you! Percy, please don't kill my heart. Seaweed Brain?" She said in a way that was worse than a greeting to Tartarus itself…

Annabeth's point of view.

Percy walked away from me.  
I cried and cried.  
All day long I cried.  
People stared at me and gave me hugs to cheer me up.  
The only one person who I wanted a hug from was Percy.  
I had no heart now because of him.  
I felt like dying.  
Killing myself or something.  
It's just not worth living life if you don't get what you want.  
I didn't want much. Just my true love…  
Percy Jackson.

There was something wrong with him…  
He wasn't my Seaweed Brain…  
I think he was after those girls that walked by us.  
Yes! He was eyeing them like crazy!  
I put on my invisibility hat.  
I went outside and saw the girl that Percy smiled at before.  
Her shirt said Bailey…  
It was about time that I made a new friend.  
It was also about time that I get some payback.  
Rachel was enough let alone a whole pack of girls.

It was time that I get my Seaweed Brain back……………

So how did you like it? Next chapter coming soon. I want a few Reviews for this chapter! And Remember! Only give this story Reviews that congratulates Bailey and Lacey and all her friends for this story! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The Twins of Beauty

Chapter 2

Remember, any reviews that you give, congratulate Bailey and Lacey! Even if you don't know who they are… I would very much appreciate it… thanks. Enjoy the next chapter!!!

Percy's point of view.

I didn't want to hurt Annabeth like that but I was like under a mind control of those girls who walked into camp.  
But Annabeth is the one for me…  
right?  
I followed Bailey and she was at her cabin…  
Hermes cabin.  
The cabin for undecided demigods.  
I was going to walk up to her and say hi but Annabeth came around the corner and started talking to her.  
They looked like they were trying to become friends!  
Annabeth didn't look like she wanted to but was making Bailey become friends with her.  
I then turned around and ran.  
I soon ran into a girl who was called Lacey…  
"Hey. Your names Percy right?" she asked and I froze…  
"Umm… yeah. How did you know?" I asked sort of embarrassed.  
"Chiron told me… hehe… your funny! Hehe." She laughed and we got to know each other a little better and I was starting to wonder if Annabeth was the one for me…

Meanwhile as Annabeth's point of view…

"Yes, Thanks Bailey… I will meet you at Archery at 8:00 p.m. tonight… bye." I told her.  
We walked away.  
Yes.  
My plan was already in progress and was working perfectly…  
yes…  
Now I had to do my next thing…  
I went in Search of Grover.  
I found him at the Pavilion.  
"Grover, can you do something for me?" I asked him.  
I told him my plan.  
"Oh Annabeth, you are so going to get yourself in trouble… But… I'm in!" He told me with excitement.  
We went to the Archery Range.  
"Ok. You set up here and I'll get ready here." I told him.  
He nodded.  
We got some arrows and hooked them up to cable wires.  
Not sharp or anything.  
But they could trap almost anything.  
Definitely a girl…  
I was going to trap her…  
Not hurt her or anything.  
But I was going to have a little talk.

It came time for her to come.  
She walked through the door.  
"Annabeth?" She asked.  
I fired the arrow.  
She yelled and she was trapped.  
"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Sorry Bailey, but its time that we have a little talk…" I said ready to get some answers……………………………

How did you like it? Well reviews please! Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twins of Beauty

Chapter 3 Annabeth's point of view…

I know you all hate me for not writing for a while… but I'm back and I will finish this story. I got a lot of people who gave me a message and told me to continue, so I have decided to continue on the story… thanks for all the cooperation… Bailey and Lacey Klark, I'm really sorry for not continuing for a while! Here we go!!!

Annabeth's point of view.

"Annabeth! You let me go right now! I hate this stupid archery class! Let me go!" Bailey yelled in her own innocent voice…

"I will never let you go! I've had enough of girls trying to steal my Seaweed Brain from me! He is my Seaweed Brain and know one else's! I love him and I was going to tell him that, but you and your sister and your friends had to show up! He left me for you! You better stay away from him, you hear? Percy is my forever and I'm not letting a girl like you get in my way from being happy with him forever!" I yelled at her in a very mean voice.  
I was not mean or anything but I had enough of this crap.  
I wanted Percy and he wanted me right?  
Rachel was a problem but she is the Oracle, so she can't be with Percy…  
Calypso was another problem but she can't be with Percy now.  
Finally I thought Percy and I could be together forever and hold each other and kiss and just be in love together…  
Yeah…  
But then another girl comes!  
And not just one, but two!  
I just can't keep up with all this!  
But I was furious!  
"Look, Annabeth, I think Percy should be with whoever he wants to be… it should be with you…" Bailey said kindly.  
"Oh, really… I don't believe that your telling the truth, I saw the look you gave him on half-blood hill. It was very inviting. I don't like it at all… You had better stay away from him." I told her and untied her.  
She ran for the door and looked at me again.  
"Annabeth, I was going to let you have him but now since your being mean to me, I am going to take him with the beauty I have, that you do not. Half of it was because you shot an arrow at me and trapped me. I hate arrows. But Percy is mine. I've gotten every boy I've ever wanted and this is no different. Sorry, but you shouldn't of been so mean to me. See ya later."  
She ran out the door and I ran after her at the full speed of love…  
And also a broken heart that was going to just about to kill these girls………

Percy's point of view…

"Don't worry Percy, you'll meet my friends and my sister tomorrow… All for you and only you… Your one of us Percy and I really like you… I really do… And my sister does too… Be with us tomorrow, stay with us, not that mean, old, girl Annabeth…We want you to protect us, not Annabeth…" Lacey said while giving me soft looks and soft touches on my cheek.

I was under her control.  
She was…  
She…  
She was literally hypnotizing me…  
My eyes fell into a deep sleep and I nodded to her and left to go to my cabin…  
I fell on the floor and passed out.

The next morning I woke up feeling just fine and then wondered what happened last night…  
There was a knock on my door and I opened the door and Annabeth fell into my arms.  
I held while sitting on my bed.  
I felt like I didn't care about her anymore…  
I wanted to feel ok about her again…  
"Percy, you have to believe me… Bailey and Lacey are literally evil. They want you to be with them. Don't you love me though? I love you… I always have." I told him in a very cute puppy dogface…  
Percy couldn't stand to say no to me when I did that.

"I love you too Annabeth, it's just that I'm like under a spell that they are putting on me… Whenever I get near them, they come to me and put these strange looks on their faces and its like they are hypnotizing me…They have special powers or something…Check into that for me ok? I will always love you no matter what… I need you to not let them get near me… I really don't want to lo… I love you Bailey with all my heart… be with me forever……… Oh my god! I'm like falling under their spell! Annabeth, don't let them get close to me… You're my girlfriend now. You have to stay with me at all times. The whole day… Please…" I told her with a kiss that I gave that sent shivers through her body…

She blushed.  
"I will Percy and I'm starting to get an idea of what godly parents that they are from………………………

Oooh, what godly parent is there's? Find out in chapter 4 coming soon to you! Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

The Twins of Beauty

Chapter 4

Percy's point of view…

Next chapter has arrived! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the Reviews! The more reviews I get makes the story come even faster!!!

Some of you thought it was Aphrodite that is Bailey and Lacey's Godly parent… I'd rethink that!

"Here it is!" Annabeth said.  
"Bailey and Lacey came from France and came over to the United States… Oh my gods! We have to tell Chiron about this Percy!" She yelled.  
"About what?" I asked her.

"Percy, their parent is Lord Bandler, God of hypnosis… I have never heard of him before… We need to talk to Chiron about this right away… they could hurt you or make you do anything they want you to do… You stay by me at all times, ok?" Annabeth said frightened.

"Sure, lets get going before the other campers suspect us or something…" I told her.  
She nodded.  
She kissed me on my cheek and held my hand.  
We ran to the Big House and saw Chiron and Dionysus playing poker on the front porch like they always do…  
"Chiron, look at this!" Annabeth yelled and handed Chiron the file she had.  
Chiron looked at the file and he gasped.

"Oh dear… Grover brought them in and since we take more kids then just the great gods now, we will have to make a god of hypnosis cabin… thank you Annabeth. I had no idea that they were…" Chiron got cut off…

"No! I meant that they are hypnotists and they are hypnotizing people… like Percy. And other kids in the camp! Please, can you do something about this?" Annabeth asked.  
"I will tell them that they can't hypnotize the campers. Now monsters are different but campers, not at all. It shall be taken care of Annabeth. Have a good day you two love-birds!" Chiron chuckled.  
We both blushed and our checks turned really red.  
Annabeth didn't seem to care because she kissed me again.  
We went to the beach and held each other.  
I felt fine now. I was actually happy…

Annabeth's point of view.

It felt so good to be in Percy's arms and having him protect me and only me.  
That's all I ever really wanted.  
To be touched by him…  
He gave me soft kisses and we slept together on the sand.  
Holding each other in our grasp…  
We were in love and I was happy…  
His muscular arms and ript abs on my body, holding me and making me be happy.  
Nothing could've ruined this.  
Nothing…  
Then all of a sudden, Bailey and Lacey and all their friends came running towards us carrying big necklaces that had an eye on them with twirling lines that were hypnotizing me when I looked at them.  
Percy took out Riptide and called Blackjack.  
When he came, it was too late.  
They had already gotten to us and we were fighting our way to not to look at the necklaces.

I could only imagine what they were capable of doing……………………………………………………………

Oooh…. You know who their parent is. God of Hypnosis… I didn't make the god's name up… I found it on the Internet… Next chapter coming soon, only if you Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Twins Of Beauty

Chapter 5

Percy's point of view

Sorry it has taken me so long to write the next chapter… I'm kind of getting bored of … sorry. I will finish the story though… next chapter will be much much longer! Thanks!

I ran as fast as I could…

I was sick of it!  
Annabeth is my love!  
I would never leave her!  
I ran to my cabin with her in my arms…  
I locked the door behind me…  
shut the windows and made sure that no part of outside was visible.  
I layed Annabeth down and layed with her and I held her while she cried…

"Percy, why does everyone try and take you away from me? Why? Please don't let them take you away from me! Rachel was enough let alone two twins and their friends… I can't keep up… please Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth pleaded.  
"Annabeth, I don't want to lose you. I… I love you." I told her.  
We both smiled.  
Never would I not love her…  
I kissed her and we fell asleep together.

When I woke up, I felt Annabeth in my grasp.  
We got ready, went outside and panicked…  
They were in front of us, was Bailey and Lacey Klark.  
The one thing I saw was the whole camp bowing down to them.  
I was in complete shock, so was Annabeth.  
"So Percy, have you changed your mind about our love for you?" Bailey and Lacey said.

I had fear all over my skin…  
"Slaves, get ready!" Bailey said just as I was about to answer…………………………

Oooohh… lets see next chapter!!! Coming in a few minutes! Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twins of Beauty

Chapter 6

Percy's Point of view

Look, I'm very sad and sorry for not continuing the story sooner, but I'm in high school, sorry, I'm busy… I am however going to create a lot of more stories now. So cheer up!!!

"Yes, I will be yours now Bailey and Lacey, you have proved your point. I love you too. Please allow me to say goodbye to my old girlfriend, Annabeth in peace." I muttered.  
Bailey and Lacey nodded and smiled.  
Annabeth wept.  
I pulled Annabeth back inside my cabin and shut the door.  
"Percy, you promised me that you would never leave me!" Annabeth cried out.  
"Wisegirl, it's the only way, they aren't using their magic on me because they know that I have lost. They know I have to give in." I told her.  
"But I love you! Please, no…" Annabeth wept again.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I will get close to them and take their necklace and break it by smashing it to the ground. I think that's their source of power. Lord Bandler, their father gave every child of his a charm and that charm was the source of power for his children, plus other powers his children have. I have a plan to stop this ounce and for all, but I need you to run out the door and cry really loud. In a matter of days I will break the spell, ok? Is it a plan worthy of Athena?" I asked her after I told her the plan.

"Seaweed Brain you're a Genius! I'm sure that will work! Ok, just remember, I love you. Please don't make out with those terrible girls too much. Well, here I go…" she told me and then kissed me.  
"Don't worry Annabeth, I wont. I love you too. Everything will be ok. Well, I hope the plan works." I kissed her back.  
I opened the door and Annabeth sprinted out of the cabin crying her eyes out and Bailey and Lacey were actually buying it.

"We knew you couldn't resist us, Percy. We love you." They told me.  
"I will only love you back if you put my friends back the way they were. The campers need their training and I cant deny that." I told them.  
"But of coarse Percy." They said, and with a wave of their hands, Lacey's necklace had a green glow around it for about five seconds.  
My friends came out of their daze and ran away.  
"What happened? Where are they going?" I asked confused.  
"They are running to where they were last and then they will do what they did before we enchanted them.  
They will not remember it though…  
Come with us Percy and let us have some fun. Hehe." They laughed and I uninterestedly followed them…

WOW!!! Percy has a Plan! Ok! Ok! The Necklace! But will Percy Succeed? Who knows?

Listen! I want reviews! I'm finishing this story for you guys and girls so give me a review, that's all I ask! REVIEWS!!!!! I want at least 5!!! But I will still continue the story anyways… lol Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

The Twins of Beauty

Chapter 7

Percy's Point of View

Hope you guys and girls like this chapter!!!

Bailey and Lacey took me back to their cabin and I pretended to love them.  
It wasn't something I liked to do.  
Trick love.  
I only wanted Annabeth.  
I mean sure, Bailey and Lacey were beautiful and they were actually really nice girls if they weren't hypnotizing you, but I only wanted Annabeth.  
"Well Percy, what would you like to do?" Bailey asked me.  
"We could watch a movie?" Lacey asked.  
"Look Bailey, Lacey, I don't mind going out with one of you", I lied, "but going out with two of you? That's a bit much. Sorry, but I really don't want to go out with both of you. One is fine but not two." I told them.  
"Well, We don't mind it. Hehe…"Bailey said in a flirtatious mood.  
"Well whatever, I just think that going out with two girls at the same time is a little barbaric." I said.  
I decided that we go to the Beach.  
It was nighttime.  
We had to be careful so that the harpies didn't catch us.  
I decided that I was going to try and steal Bailey's necklace because we were in the darkness.  
I mean where else would I get a chance like this?  
We finally arrived at the beach.  
I kissed Bailey and she wanted more than that and I gave it to her.  
We made out and after a few minutes, I reached and wrapped my arms around her.  
I gently reached a little farther and rubbed her neck all over.  
She didn't understand what I was doing; yet she didn't care.  
I grabbed hold of the necklace and pulled with all my might.  
While I pulled at her neck I made a wave of water come on to Bailey and Lacey, making them get soaked with water and not realizing what I had just done to them.  
I was like a son of Hermes myself…  
I ran into the woods as fast as I could.  
They soon caught on to what had happened.  
"Percy! Oh! Get back here baby! Give me that back now! I'm NOT joking around here Percy! Give it back now!" Bailey screamed.  
"No! You should of known better than to mess with the notorious Seaweed Brain and his Wisegirl! Hahahahahaaa!" I yelled back at her.  
Bailey and Lacey were Powerless without Lord Bandler's Necklace of hypnotists, or their father of coarse.  
But boy!  
They sure were fast.  
They were catching up to me.  
I remembered them telling me the sports they enjoyed.  
One of the sports they liked was cross-country, and I was on of the slowest kid in my high school.  
I had to turn around.  
I awkwardly turned around without them catching me.  
They were only a few feet behind me now and they wanted their necklace back.  
I couldn't even imagine what they would do to me if they caught me.  
I was this close to the beach and I jumped in.  
Unfortunately, that's when Lacey put her body and wrapped her arms around mine and she wouldn't let me go.  
"How does this make you feel my Percy? Stay with me and never leave me. You know I love you, and know one else." She said while she hugged me.  
Sure she had no power to control me, but she sure was dazzling.  
She was so beautiful and…  
"Augh! Let me go! No, No, No!" I screamed at her, but she simply smiled and looked to her right while still holding me in her grasp.  
Bailey was fast approaching us.  
If she got to me and held me protectively like Lacey was, I wouldn't escape.  
I was feet from the water.  
If only Lacey hadn't have grabbed me, then I would be in the water by now.  
I commanded the water to do as I was telling it to, and it surged forward.  
I was lifted into the air with Lacey holding my and screaming still.  
I commanded a wave to take her off of me and set her gently on the ground.  
I surged myself forward and landed in the water with a dive.  
"I love you girls, but were done! Sorry, but your little play toy is going down to the Sea Kingdom of Poseidon! Thanks for the free kisses, come again! Hahaha! Next stop, the forges of Poseidon! YES!" I screamed.  
I dived down and made my way to my father's kingdom.  
It was about time I saw my father again.  
I hadn't seen him since the end of the Great Titan War.  
I had it all planned out, I would go bring my father some company, go ask Tyson, the new leader of the Cyclops, if he could break this stupid no good necklace for me, and maybe even get to ride the hippocampus with Tyson too.  
I had the necklace firmly gripped in my hand.

The last thing I could hear was the sound of Bailey and Lacey screaming, "Percy! NO! Come back!" they screamed.

I laughed the whole way to my father's kingdom…

Hey, You asked for a longer chapter and I gave you one! The Last chapter will come soon! I want reviews please? Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

The Twins of Beauty

Chapter 8

Percy's point of view

I hope you guys like it! It's the last chapter! Sorry but it's time for the story to come to an end… I hope you liked it and I am starting on another romantic story about Percy and Annabeth being in love so be sure to read it! Thanks! Be sure to Review! Thanks for everything!

I swam all the way to my dad's underwater Palace.  
When I got there, I immediately saw my dad.  
He was making a special type of armor or something.

"Percy, my boy! I didn't expect to see you today! What brings you here? Come to visit? Or have you come to see Tyson? Anyway, I was working with Tyson and I asked him to make something for me. It was supposed to be for your next birthday, but I suppose that now that you have found out then I will give this to you and make another gift. Darn, and this was going to go great with your birthday too. Oh well, here you go… It is a special item that will allow you to hypnotize another person. I talked to Lord Bandler a few days ago and he said that it would be alright if you were given one… Here you go…" He handed me the necklace and I shouted.

"Augh! No! Stay back! Don't give me that thing! No! Leave me be! If you want to give me something for my birthday, then destroy that thing and I'll be fine! Augh!" I screamed and swam as fast as I could.

He magically appeared in front of me and asked, "Percy, for heavens sake! I'm not going to hurt you! What is the matter with… Wait, what is that? You have the necklace already? How did you" he said, but I cut him off saying...

"Just destroy that thing and never show it to me again! It almost got Annabeth and I broken up! I love Annabeth and these girls were trying to take me away from her by hypnotizing me with that necklace! Destroy that Necklace! Destroy the Necklace! Augh!" I screamed and surged myself to the Forges as fast as I could.  
"Oh boy, kids and their coffee… I need to tell him to stop drinking it so much… Decaf is what he needs… haha. Boy, I crack myself up. I need to stop talking to myself…" were my dad's last words but I was at the forges and I couldn't hear him.  
I made it to the forges and called, "Tyson, Leader of the Cyclops! I need you!" I yelled.  
Soon I heard the loudest roar ever, but I could just barely make out the words of this very special Cyclops.  
"Percy! My brother is back! Hooray for Percy!" He said and came running to me and tackled me with a stomach-crushing hug.  
I didn't mind though cause I missed him too.  
"I fixed the watch with the shield that I made you! Here!" He said and then handed me the watch.  
"Thanks Big Guy! I missed this shield! It really helped me in the Titan war!" I told him.  
Oh well, thanks Percy! So what brings you down here? Come to visit?" He asked.  
"Actually Big Guy, I need you to do something for me…" I said. I told him the whole story.  
"Wow, ok, I'll do it! Where is it?" he asked again.  
"Right here. Here you go." I said as I gave the necklace to him.  
"Okay, here goes nothing. One, Two, Three!" Tyson yelled and sent a special hard hammer coming down on the necklace.  
We saw the necklace glow and burst in to a million pieces.  
"Wow! That thing is strong! Percy, are you ok brother?" He asked me because I was knocked to the ground because of the bursting of a million pieces.  
"Yeah Tyson, that necklace needed to be destroyed! Haha! Wait, what?" I asked him.  
I noticed that the necklace was still in place and it was unharmed.  
I told Tyson to hit it again.  
He hit it again and again and yet again.  
After a few times it was bent and Tyson tried to hypnotize me.  
He couldn't, it was definitely broke, but I told him to destroy it as much as he could, then take the remaining parts and bury them in the underwater atmosphere.  
"Thanks for stopping by Percy! Bye!" He bid me farewell.  
"Yeah, Thanks for all your help Big Guy! Bye! I'll see you soon!" I yelled to him as I was swimming to the surface.  
I waved to him and he waved back.  
It was nice to see Tyson again.

When I got to the surface, Bailey and Lacey were gone.  
I ran to my cabin and got dressed into some better clothes.  
I went to the Athena Cabin and knocked on the door.  
George, one of Annabeth's siblings answered the door.  
"Hey Percy, what brings you here?" he asked me.  
"Oh, hey George, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, she's down by the beach. She looked like she was real happy." He told me.  
"Ok, thanks man." I thanked him.  
He shut the door and I made my way to the Beach.  
Suddenly, Bailey and Lacey came unexpectedly in front of me.  
"Where is our necklace? We want it back now! Your such a cute brat!" Lacey said.  
"Leave me alone you fools! You can't hypnotize me! Serves you right! And your necklace is at the bottom of the Sea in Poseidon's forges. I had my brother, Tyson destroy it. Now you can actually follow the rules. Now leave!" I yelled at them.  
"Oh, no! Were not leaving you! We still love you even though you took something of ours. Just not as much." They explained.  
"You listen here, you stay away from me. As beautiful as you are, Annabeth is the one for me. Now leave me alone!" I yelled ounce again and ran off.  
Bailey and Lacey looked downright pissed.  
I didn't think that they had ever gotten dumped before…  
I saw Annabeth and called her name.  
I ran over to her.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain! Did it work? I'm sick of Bailey and Lacey getting all your attention…" She told me and hugged me.  
I held her in protection.  
"Don't worry Annabeth, I get the feeling that Bailey and Lacey won't be hypnotizing anybody anytime soon. Haha. It's just you and me now. I love you. Want to go watch a movie in my cabin?" I asked her and gave her a small kiss on the lips…  
Annabeth simply blushed and said, "Sure Percy! That sounds like a lot of fun! So it's just you and me now huh? Well that a good thing to know… I love you too Seaweed Brain…" She told me and kissed me back.  
"Good, then lets go and watch that movie!" I yelled and Annabeth laughed.  
I picked her up and headed to my cabin knowing that I was about to have a great time with the girl I truly loved, Annabeth Chase.  
Otherwise she was known as my Wisegirl.  
And I was known as her Seaweed Brain.

And I didn't want it any other way.

The End.

Did you all like it! It was one of my better stories! I'm already posting another story soon. I have it all written down in my journal! I want Reviews please! Thanks to everyone and Happy Halloween!


End file.
